Tundra's Romantic Summer in Paris
Hello Everyone ,Chase the police pup555 here.This is me trying to improve my stories a bit. Hope you enjoy it while I update it constantly! :) I have permission to use Tundra in this episode from the owner "Tundrathesnowpup" No Editing without my permission or you are a admin. If you have requests just ask in the comments, I am looking forward to hearing you reviews and comments! Note I deeply apologize for putting this of so much I am soooo sorry! Thanks for your courtesy! Story (Out Now!) Summer was upon the Paw Patrol members and along with it came the blush of romance, after their first date wasn't as formal as they hoped, Rocky and Tundra were forced to patch things up that evening. Aside from that they were happy together! The pups all voted in favor of taking a relaxing weekend away from their tiring spring season cleaning up the streets and picking up after the many floods of melting ice. After all summer was the "time to shine!" "Oh come on!" Pleaded Rubble to visit Adventure Bay's Museum of Construction while Marshall on the other hand desperately wanted to spend it at the beach. Ryder was confused as to what to chose. Suddenly from across the room, Rocky blurted out "Ryder, what about Paris?" Everyone looked at him confused then..."Yeah, I wanna go to Paris!" Chase replied and so did the other pups. Tundra and the rest of the SNOW Patrol were hanging out at Jake's chalet watching the Ice Hockey Finals. "Come on, come on, get the goal" Tundra anxiously whispered, coming down to the last minutes. Suddenly, "Hey guys! Ryder here" came across the screen. "Noo,we were so close!" Ryder said that he apologized for the off timing but then proceeded with his question, "So pups, what do you think about going to Paris for the weekend?" "Paris?!" They replied confusingly. "Yea, it was Rocky's idea." Ryder replied. "What...?" said Rocky embarrassingly. What Rocky didn't know is, he just landed himself in the perfect spot for a date with his snow pup, Tundra. "Get to the gates! We're late, Dude! Zuma and shouted. They had nearly missed their flight. "Thank you for using Adventure Bay Airlines!" The cabin attendant greeted. They all got into there seats on the plane, bustling around anxiously. In a weird fate Tundra and Rocky sat together for the entire ride. "So...Nice weather we're having....?" Rocky said trying to start a conversation. "What're you talking about, Eco? There's nothing up here but sun?" She said chuckling. After trying to talk to her for a while, jet lag took effect. "ZZZZzzzz.." Rocky and Tundra snored as they leaned on each other. At last the ride came to an end, and the pups were greeted with baguettes and hats. "Oh man! I should have bwought Princess!" Zuma remarked. Everyone was exiting the plane, except for Tundra and Rocky who were still asleep. "Um, dude?,dudette?....Dude!!" Zuma shouted at his sleepyhead friends. "Uhh...What? What?" Rocky awoke suddenly from all the yelling. He and Tundra nuzzled noses unexpectedly as the raised their heads. "Uhmm.." They said embarrassingly. Ryder motioned for them to follow him to the bus they would be taking for the tour. ~~ "Look guys the Eiffel Tower!" Chase exclaimed to everyone as the drove around, they visited the world famous museum holding the Mona Lisa, when all of a a sudden Rubble yelled "Guys! Look Disneyland!", Marshall replied "Rubble, we didn't come 3,000 miles to see Disneyland!" Everyone laughed at Rubble's discovered attraction. They went to a cafe,got baguettes and liver cookies and sat down to talk. "Hey Rocky, you know I'm taking Skye out for a dinner this evening! You wanna tag along and make it a double date?" Chase said as they sat down. Just then at that moment it was as if a lightbulb rose over Rocky's head. He had an idea, a big one! "You do know that Paris is the 'City of love'? Right,Rocky?" Chase said jokingly sticking his tongue out. It was time for everyone to be checked into their rooms at the hotel. Key after key was handed out to the pups, everyone went to their rooms and unpacked. All the girls were in one room while the boys were in the other, Katie had met Ryder and the pups later that evening. Rocky finally could ask Tundra out for dinner! Amply walking over to the girls room, he opened the door and called for Tundra, "Hey snow pup! Chase and Skye are inviting us over to dinner tonight! Do you wanna go with me?" Rocky asked. "Sure, Eco-pup! Hope you brought your bow tie!" She yelped and gave him a lick. Rocky was smiling inevitably! They were going to the pool to hangout for the afternoon but of course just Rocky was the only one who didn't wanna jump in. "Come on Rocky!" Ryder called out to Rocky. "Yeah dude the water's fine!" Zuma exclaimed. "Yip just stay on the shallow end!" Skye smiled. During all the commotion Tundra was sneaking up behind Rocky ready to push him in. "Ahh!! Wet Wet Wet!! I'm wet!" Rocky yelled, "It's not that bad Ro-Ro!" Tundra said trying to calm him down. Rocky was flustering as he didn't know how to swim he began to sink. "Eco? Eco!?" Tundra said as she jumped in trying to save her drowning friend. "Oh my gosh, I am sorry about that!!" Tundra sadly weeped."Tundra, don't worry it's okay!" Rocky said to his friend. "No! It's not! Tundra snapped. Rocky affectionately gave her a soft kiss on her cheek to calm down the sad pup. "Come on let's go dry off, do you want a bottled water?" Tundra asked, "I think I've drank enough....in the pool" Rocky said smiling. Finally, the night came as Chase and Rocky were getting prepared in the boys room and the girls were doing their part in the other room. Note: Something unexpected is coming up! Wait till you see, guys! ' Work in Progress' Gallery Night in paris.png|An upcoming scene! ;) I drew the sketch and Tundra colored it! Tundra's Unforgettable Paris Date 2.jpeg.jpeg|Da sketch! Category:Stories by Chase the police pup555 Category:Tundraverse Stories